ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage Match
The Carnage Match is an annual event for the Havok Title at Maximum Carnage, an event held by the Lock Wrestling Federation. After LWF joined with GIW to become the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition in April 2010, the match appeared at Horizons, with a super purse at stake. First held in 2008, this is an eight person match where the participants accrue falls in a variety of ways. The top four advance to the second half of the match, where participants are eliminated one at a time until a sole victor is determined. The structure of the match is split into three rounds. In the first round, called the Qualifying Round, participants score points by fulfilling conditions according to rotating gimmicks. Typically, participants can score a bonus point at any time by achieving first blood from an opponent. At the end of this round, half of the participants are eliminated. In the second round, called the Elimination Round, a new gimmick is introduced and two more participants are eliminated. The third and Final Round between the last two participants uses another new gimmick. 2008 The 2008 match, held on February 17, featured Colby Colt, CoolJ, JJ Massacre, J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Psiko, Seth Burch, and Red Fusion, and was for the vacant Havok Championship. Qualifying Rounds The qualifying rounds of the match were as follows: * Melee Match - Participants scored points by throwing another participant over the top rope * Technical Rules - Participants scored points by making another pariticipant submit * Table Match - Participants scored points by putting another participant through a table Elimination Round Colby Colt, Lone Wolf, Psiko, and Red Fusion advanced to the elimination round, which was a Chain Match, with each person being chaining by the arm to someone else. Colby Colt was able to force Fusion to submit to a Boston Crab, and minutes later Psiko pinned Lone Wolf after hitting the Touch of Insanity on the ring bell. Final Round The final fall was fought between Colby Colt and Psiko and was a ladder match. With Psiko knocked out at ringside after the Spectacle, Colby Colt was able to pull down the title and win the vacant championship. 2009 The 2009 match was fought on February 15 and saw Kyle Tacker defend the championship against the Chosen One, Happy Joe Lucky, J.W. McCammon, Nate Webb, Nomad, Prototype, and TJ Hero. Qualifying Round The qualifying rounds of the match were as follows: * Standard Rules - Participants scored falls via pinfall * Technical Rules - Participants scored falls via submission * Steel Cage - A cage was lowered around the ring, and participants scored falls by escaping the cage Elimination Round Happy Joe Lucky, Kyle Tacker, Nate Webb, and TJ Hero advanced to the elimination round, which was Sadistic Madness. Participants could not be pinned until they were bleeding. Tacker pinned Happy Joe Lucky with Fire at Will, and then pinned Nate Webb after Webb mistakeningly tried to pin him when he wasn't bleeding. Final Round The final round was fought between Kyle Tacker and TJ Hero and was a Street Fight. During this round, Arelas and Diablo battled through the match as part of their Vigilante Match. The match ended when TJ Hero hit the Ultimate Gamble and pinned Tacker to win the title. 2010 The 2010 match was fought on February 15 and saw Jason "Inferno" Grant defend the championship against Chuck Randall, Fear, Hitman Lopes, J.W. McCammon, Kyle Tacker, Nomad and Travis Pierce. Qualifying Round The qualifying rounds of the match were as follows: * Standard Rules - Participants scored falls via pinfall * Table Match - Participants scored falls via putting an opponent throgh a table * Straightjacket - Participants scored falls via putting an opponent into Elimination Round Louisville Helmet Final Round Ladder Match Category:Matches Category:LWF Matches Category:UGWC Matches